


The Pokémon League's Revenge

by Galactic_Plasma_Rocket_Flare



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hunger Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Plasma_Rocket_Flare/pseuds/Galactic_Plasma_Rocket_Flare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of the repeated attacks from the evil teams, the Pokémon League decides to force all admins or leaders of the evil teams to battle it out in a Hunger Games-style tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of it All

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction, so comments would be appreciated to help on how to better write these.
> 
> Someone has probably done something similar but I have wanted to write something like this for a while now. Enjoy!

**Professor Sycamore's POV**

It was all Serena's idea, really. Of course someone had approved it or this would not be happening.

News got around the Kalos region fast that Team Flare had attempted to reform itself with one of Lysandre's scientists as the new leader, though Serena had stepped in before it got to...what had happened with Lysandre.

She came into my lab when Diantha and I were talking alone, looking worried.  
"Team Flare cannot ever exist again! They could potentially destroy the world if we ever turn a blind eye to them!".   
"I like this one, a thinker. It's why I chose her for the PokéDex" I pridefully told Diantha, hoping it would somehow impress her. I do have a thing for her...but whatever Serena said next, it led to this.  
"What if we forced them to duke it out an arena? The victor would be pardoned but it's not like they could reform Team Flare. The other members would be dead."

Diantha and I stared in shock at this suggestion. A 14-year old girl had suggested the remnants of an evil team bent on world destruction fight each other to the death.  
However, Diantha approved it. And she took it the Pokémon League Association of the entire world.  
And they all approved it, with many regional Leagues suggesting that the remnants of other evil teams that had attacked their regions join this tournament as well.

Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma and Kalos' own Team Flare would now have their admins and leaders fight in a tournament. It's inhumane, but I suppose it could finally stop the threat of them once and for all. Set an example for others that if they want to create an evil team, they're going to have to participate in a similar game. And it will cost them their life, most likely.

So one night, trained assassins were sent out to find the people of these teams. Many had since disappeared, such as Giovanni and Lysandre. But all of the 24 were found, drugged and taken to Lumiose City. It was there that tomorrow, Diantha and I were supposed to reveal what this tournament was for.  
It was suggested by Cynthia, Sinnoh's Champion, that we should take advantage of this event. Make it seem big. Rich people could sponsor and bet on who they want to win. It would be televised and shown all over the world. We would decorate Lumiose City with vibrant colours not seen since Serena had defeated Diantha and became the Champion, until she gave her position up. The winner would be pardoned, as Serena had thought up of originally. We all agreed it was unlikely that anyone could truly reform and pose a threat with all their fellow team members dead. Only one would win, no exceptions.

Tomorrow the announcement starts. I see a plane from my lab right now. Perhaps that plane has the administrators of all the teams right now.


	2. So it All Comes in Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains realize what they are thrown into and their world collapses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is time to finally meet some of the teams! No action just yet. I think that will be Chapter 4.

**Lysandre's POV**

I woke up. My mind felt hazy, I did not recall anything that happened last night. Was I drugged? I would never willingly take alcohol or drugs, as they cause corruption and damage. My archnemesis is corruption. I cannot stand for it.

I looked around, groggy and my vision hazed. This place was familiar...what was I doing in Lysandre Labs? I was hiding out at Laverre City after the incident with Team Flare. I could not face the world. Yet here I was. And around me lay the bodies of other men and women, Some of whom I recognized and some of whom I didn't.  
I noticed Xerosic and Celosia, 2 of my head scientists. Suddenly, I saw Malva and ran up to her. She was also awake.

"Lysandre...why are we here? Who are these people?". She spoke as if she was hurt horribly. I reassued her, though I myself had no idea of what would happen next. I embraced Malva and whispered to her that I will protect her.

We looked around the room. The other people started waking up, one-by-one. I recognized a man by the name of Cyrus. I looked up to his plans to cleanse and purify the world. He is the reason I created Team Flare. A flare was lit in me when I realized how much the world could be fixed. As I also saw notorious mafia boss Giovanni, I realized what all the 24 people in the room had in common. We were all heads or administrators of an organization that was deemed 'villainous and dangerous to society' and   
all of us were defeated by mere children. What could be planned of us? Why are we in Lysandre Labs? As everyone awoke, a tall man, towering above the rest of us at definitely over 7 feet, with spiky green hair decided to break the murmurings of the room.

"I am Ghetsis Harmonia."  
I noticed that the youngest of thepeople in the room, a young man who couldn't be over 22, resembled this Ghetsis and went up beside him.  
"This is my son N. I was one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma, and he was the King of Team Plasma. Our plans were foiled. I recognize the rest of you. We are all members of a team that seeked something. I have no idea why we are here but I know that it cannot be good. So I order you all to shut up."  
A man almost as tall as Ghetsis, but much more muscular, objected. "Who are you to boss us around? You know who I am? I'm Matt. Me and my bro Archie, we can get us out of here! See that door? I can break it open. Just watch". And so everyone watched as he walked towards the door, only for it to open. I recognized the face. Cynthia. She was not alone. Her Garchomp and an unfamiliar face stood beside her.

"Welcome all. For those of you who do not know me, I am Cynthia, Champion of the Sinnoh Pokémon League. The International Pokémon League Association has grown worried at the numerous attempts by villainous organizations to cause harm to the world. The following news may come as a shock but is is completely true."  
She paused for dramatic effect. The boy beside her spoke up.  
"I am Hilbert Black, Champion of the Unova Pokémon League. Although some of us did not approve of this..." he stopped as Cynthia gave him a glare. My heart started heaily beating and I started sweating. What was going on here?

"All 24 of you have put the safety of the world in danger. Thus, all 24 of you will fight to the death in a tournament. It will be televised. The whole world already knows about it. People will sponsor you-"  
Before the boy could finish his sentence, he was met with shouts of dissaproval. I could tell not many met the news with happiness. I had no reaction. I know what I did was a crime, and I expected to somehow pay for it one way or another. It was all for the best so I took the risk.

"Calm down now." Cynthia rose her voice. Her Garchomp readied. Everyone shushed. Hilbert started his sentence up again.  
"As I was saying...people will sponsor you in the tournament if they think you can win. Whoever is the last person to survive will be the winner. They will be completely pardoned of all crimes and left to live peacefully."  
"Why do you have a right to treat us like animals in a cock fight?" a younger man shouted at them. He looked like a Makuhita.  
After he said that, everyone started shouting again. I decided to ask the question that was on everyone's minds.

"When will this tournament start?"  
Cynthia happily looked in my direction and answered. "Lysandre, right? Tomorrow morning you will all be shown to the world outside Prism Tower so everyone can get a glimpse of the contestants. Make bets, see who is the best to sponsor. You will then all be flown to a location where you can train for 36 hours. Then, the games will start. For those of you who do not kniw, we are in Lysandre Labs, located in Lumiose City of the Kalos region. Until tomorrow's 'showcase'" Cynthia said, as she made air quotes, "you will have living quarters at Prism Tower. Follow me. My Garchomp can end your life swiftly if you anybody tries to do anything. You can easily be replaced by a random grunt from your team. Now follow me".

So it all comes in place...I do hope I can meet some friends before we leave. I left last, beside Malva. She was crying. I attempted to help her deal with this unfortunate news.

But truly I myself was worried...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know if people read this, but if you do and you want to comment, who's POV should be done next? I don't really care who is done until the actual games start.
> 
> Also, I am doing the games with a list randomizer! (with a few of my own twists). The winner will be a surprise even for me.


	3. The Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is shown who will be participating, and all 24 are sent off to the arena.

**Cyrus' POV**

I awake to a view of Lumiose and the Kalos region. Why were we sleeping in Prism Tower when 23 of us will be killed off soon? It appears very few people took the new information on these games, of the tournament, neutrally. I saw Lysandre as defiant albeit instead, he stayed calm. I have rid myself of all emotions. I have no reaction to these games and no qualms on killing human beings. Many of those very same humans participating with me have corrupted and ruined the world. I will take no pleasure in killing them yet know perhaps I will be one step closer to fulfilling my original goal. 

I find breakfast waiting on the counter. I decide that I must look appealing today as to gain a sponsor, as Cynthia had put it.  
Cynthia.  
She was the only one outside of Team Galactic who understood my intentions, whether she agreed or not. I wonder what her reaction to me being in these games was when she knew I would be chosen.

Yesterday we found out that our Pokémon had been confiscated. The winner will get his or her Pokémon back. The Pokémon of the losers, I have no idea. Given away to children perhaps? Released into the wild?

**\---**

At 9:00 AM we are led outside Prism Tower to be shown off to the world, as it was put by Cynthia. Or was it that boy, Hilbert?  
We are told to get into a line in a specific order and get on a stage in front of the tower. To my left is a female from Team Magma with dyed purple hair, and to my right is Mars. She looks out of it. The announcement of her likely imminent death did not help obviously. Mars was the only human being on Earth I could stand being around usually. Charon betrayed Team Galactic for the furtherment of his own twisted goals, Saturn is far too emotional as is Jupiter. Cynthia perhaps could be added to that list as well. Though Mars knows me better. If I had a best friend in childhood I suppose it would be her. Nothing more. I have no emotions of love.  
I attempt to ignore the screaming of the crowd and indulge in my own thoughts, but then the Kalos region professor came onto the stage and he talks far too loudly for his own good. He is accompanied by Cynthia, Hilbert, that boy from the Kanto region who beat Team Rocket, I believe his name was Red, and Diantha. I recognized her from a film. She is the Champion of Kalos.

"Welcome everyone to the showing of the 24 contestants for our Evil Teams Tournament! As all 24 are introduced to you, remember to think about who you want to sponsor if you have the money. Who can win? And you can bet as well, remember! Now then...Red, please introduce us to our members of Team Rocket and continue from there!".  
The boy just stood there as if he had been asked to jump off a cliff. It was obvious he did not wish to speak. Why he does not wish to speak, I do not know. It is a human task. He must be able to order his Pokémon to use moves by speaking.

He silently grabbed the microphone and started from left and went right.  
"Giovanni". A tall man dressed in mafia-styled clothes. I had heard of him. He almost completely controlled the Kanto region at one point.  
"Archer...Ariana...Petrel...Proton". I recognized none of these. Perhaps they were administrators of Team Rocket, as I definitely knew Giovanni had led the crime syndicate. Though Giovanni appeared strong and independent, these four appeared far weaker except for that last one, Proton.  
"Archie...Matt...Shelly". Members of Team Aqua. All three of them looked like they were ready to kill. Archie and Matt had muscle, and Shelly looked deviously sly.  
"Maxie...Tabitha...Courtney". The counterparts to Team Aqua, Team Magma, seemed intelligent but not tough. If they partnered with Team Aqua they could win. But it would be all six of them. Only one can win.  
"Cyrus". I attempted to look to the crowd in a pleasing manner but I could not bring myself to smile.  
"Mars...Saturn...Jupiter...Charon". My subordinates. They all appeared soulless.  
"Ghetsis". All attention was turned to him. The man unhappily stared at the crowd, his face contorted into utter anger. It is clear this man was used to being in control of everything, which is also evident by his behaviour in the Labs. "Zinzolin...Colress...N". When N's name was called some of the crowd gaped in a shocked manner. It is likely from the expression on his face he was never truly involved in Team Plasma's goals. Perhaps he was tricked in. And he seems popular with the people. "Lysandre...Malva...Xerosic...and Celosia". Lysandre was an old acquaintance of mine. We both shared the same view that this world has been ruined, but how we wished to end the suffering of this earth differed between us two. I had heard of his scheme to wipe most of the earth out. He came about as close as I did. Everything was in place but the plan backfired last moment. Another girl, apparently Serena, who had stopped Team Flare came onstage and explained how this was her idea, and that she hopes this will end the constant threat of the teams. Professor Sycamore takes the stage from there and explains logistics. How to sponsor, nothing mattered. I was already planning on how I would win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we're getting the games on...
> 
> Archer, Ariana, Petrel and Proton are the obscure Team Rocket Executives in Gold/Silver/Crystal and the remakes that attempt to lead Team Rocket with Giovanni gone.
> 
> Celosia is one of Team Flare's head scientists, as is Xerosic.  
> Just in case some of you don't recognize their names.


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twenty-four tributes all train. Some discussion comes over who-and-who will be in alliances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was GOING to be the chapter where the action starts, but if you read last chapter before a few minutes ago you will know that I had to stop in the middle before the training. Since most people won't see that updated chapter I will just make the training centre another chapter on its own (this one).
> 
> Yes, I promise next chapter has the games in it... :p

**Cyrus' POV**

That evening we were taken somewhere. It was kept secret and we saw nothing. The arena was close by. It did not take long to get there and the direction was obviously east so I assume we are in the mountains of Kalos, or perhaps we crossed the border. We have two nights here, though all of us go to sleep now. Tomorrow will be training and we will present our skills at the end of the day to the "Gamemakers" as they call themselves. They will be free to alter the arena somehow, probably to kill off certain people and bring us closer in cases where there have been no kills for a while simply because of less people alive. 

Tomorrow morning I find Mars, Saturn and Jupiter and all four of us agree to attempt to found an alliance if we find each other. We leave Charon out as he had betrayed all of us and Team Galactic's true goal. Us four all got along well. Jupiter explains how Hilbert told her that there is a sixty second countdown before we can actually go, or if we step off we will be killed. I wonder why Hilbert told her this information in secret? Perhaps we will all find out later eitherways.

I find that there are a few stations in the training room. Some are for logical training such as camouflage, edible plants and bugs...others are stations such as learning how to shoot a bow an arrow. I already know none of us four are good in the physical department so I tell the other three we should all go to the stations based on learning how to survive more often. We split up, and Mars tells us we should try to make more alliances. I go with Saturn to the camouflage station where I notice someone has intricately disguised themselves as part of a tree. I point it out to Saturn, telling him the flaws.  
"I cannot make out who that is, but they obviously stand out from the tree. Look at their position. You can tell their face is there, the contours. They jut out too much from the tree."  
"Affirmative. This guy doesn't seem tough either. Let's go see who it is...?". I nod and we go over to the person.

It turns out to be a member of Team Aqua, Shelly. I had definitely not expected to see her alone.  
"You are not joining Archie and Matt in Team Aqua?" Saturn asks her.  
"No. I have no plans on an alliance, if that is why you are here. I am not much of a fighter. I worked at Devon Corporation for a reason. I created some of the most technologically advanced suits in their history. Some of those suits were meant to camouflage."  
I explain to Shelly how her camouflage did stand out to me, and told her how to improve. My eye is much more discerning of small details. I notice the Kalos League Champion, Diantha coming up to us.  
"You three seem intelligent. Trying to win the games with brain and not brawn, I see? That would be my strategy as well". She does not seem physically tough either. I look over to the other half where the weapon-geared stations are. 

I see who I expected. Giovanni, Archer, and Proton (I could not see Petrel anywhere and Ariana was at a station for setting bombs and mines) were there at the axe station, as were Archie and Matt from Team Aqua. Axes seemed to be popular.  
The members of Team Magma appeared to be split apart everywhere, with Maxie also over at the station for bombs and mines, Courtney at the station for spears and javelins, and Tabitha at the station for hand-to-hand combat. He was dominating over Zinzolin from Team Plasma, who kept complaining about the cold. He looked to definitely be the oldest out of all of us, definitely over 50. Charon was 54 and Zinzolin was likely older. You could tell by the way he moved time was not kind on his structure.  
Mars and Jupiter were at the fishing station, talking to the scientist from Team Flare named Xersoic.  
I see Charon with Maxie at the bomb and mine station, while I see N and Colress both going around the various stations. Colress and N both seem like they were forced into Team Plasma, and Ghetsis seems like the type of person to do just that. Speaking of which, I found Ghetsis at the fire-making station, though after successfully creating a fire he moved on to the knife throwing one.  
Lysandre from Team Flare was having a mock sword fight with Malva. I found his scientist silently cowering in a corner. There is no chance she will make it if this continues. I find the other scientist from Team Flare, Xerosic, at the fishing station without Mars and Jupiter now. He was talking to Professor Sycamore about something I could not make out. I was not in here to eavesdrop. I continued going around with Saturn.

**\---**

By the end of the day, I had learned how to use a spear and a sword, how to climb a tree, set a fire, camouflage, could differentiate between edible and poisonous berries (keeping it to myself, I could poison someone's food with some of these) and Shelly had agreed that if she saw Saturn, Mars, Jupiter or I we would truce. Xerosic apparently was not interested in an alliance.

Cynthia tells everyone that we must line up and present a skill to the Gamemakers one-by-one and we will be ranked. The results will be televised. I suppose this will help with the whole sponsors and betting thing going on.

**Cynthia's POV**

I sit down in my chair and drink my tea. Augustus Sycamore, Diantha, Serena, Hilbert and Red are with me. We are the gamemakers along with two new people who arrived yesterday, acquaintances of Hilbert who I recognized. Caitlin and Shauntal from the Unova region. Well, Caitlin is technically from Sinnoh as am I. She moved however. All eight of us will set traps in the arena to spice the games up and ruin certain strategies I bet people are making. I am technically the Head Gamemaker and I got to do the planning for the arena. 

Serena tells us when the first tribute comes in. Red lowers his head. I feel sorry for the kid. He single-handedly took down Team Rocket and Giovanni with barely any help from the corrupted Kanto region. How he has changed it since then, though. Does he not realize?

Giovanni picks up a weight and throws it around with ease at targets in a simulation. I nod my head, impressed. I look around and see the others are too. Specifically, he had chosen the 100kg (Author: for the people out there who use imperial this is 220 pounds) weight and treated it like nothing. This man never appeared to be very strong physically but he definitely is. I cannot help but wonder how tough would he have been in his youth, if records say he is currently 41. If he can still lift a 100kg weight in middle age...he goes for the spears but Augustus tells him that we only judge one station. He leaves calmly. We agree to give Giovanni a score of 10/12. He did stumble around here and there. Anything heavier could have been worse.

Archer comes in next and grabs an axe. He starts a simulation where he stumbles quite a bit with his axe, being 'hit' quite a few times. If this were real life he would be dead. He drops the axe and turns around. He starts boxing and wrestling instead. I allow it, as it is still the simulation for the axe. He performs better at hand-to-hand combat and martial arts than with an axe but it is still only mediocre at best. I notice he is very paranoid and in a good way. He can tell where all the enemies are coming from when they are behind him. And they do not make noise. We agree to give Archer a score of 3/12.

Ariana comes in and swiftly creates a shelter. I notice the materials. Rainproof. Heatproof and also insulated. The shelter could be very useful. Though no combat was shown her intelligence is very good and she could survive in such a shelter with ease for the duration of the games. We agree to give Ariana a score of 6/12.

Petrel is up next but I do not see him. Augustus says he did not see him anywhere during training as well. I send Shauntal up to his living quarters to see if he is there and if something had happened. We continue until then.

Proton comes in and outstands us with his brute force. He destroys everything in the hand-to-hand combat station. He knows judo, taekwondo and karate to a skilled degree. He can kickbox very well and wrestle. We agree to give Proton a perfect 12/12.

The next two tributes could be mistook for brothers. First comes Archie from Team Aqua. He takes the swords and uses it very well, though he seems to not properly know the technique and stumbles around. He is better then Archer was with an axe. We give Archier a score of 4/12. Then comes Matt. Nobody doubted he would show us combat or weight lifting. He went for the latter, lifting up two of the 100kg weights with no difficulty. I imagine this is how Giovanni would have been in his prime. Matt performs even better than Giovanni, however Red notice that his movements are slow and that could be fatal. We agree to give him a score of 11/12.

Nobody knows where Shelly is as well, until she suddenly reveals herself from the wall. We all gasp as we realize we had all missed her enter and she had perfectly disguised herself into the wall. Such good hiding alone could lead to making it to the top ten for sure, probably later unless we decided to mess her up with events. We agree to give Shelly an 8/12. Shauntal comes back, saying Petrel is in his room and decided not to do this. He instantly gets a 1/12. Some people just can't accept this I suppose. He obviously does not know what to do and doesn't bother.

After that we start to get bored and notice less and less of what the tributes are doing.

Maxie simply spouts out random knowledge about plants, setting bombs and whatnot. If he stays far from the fighting he could survive in the wild well. We give him a 5/12.  
Tabitha performs wrestling and despite being overweight is not clumsy at all, though like Matt he was very slow in movement and slow to think overall. We give him an 8/12.  
Courtney performs archery and lands it right in the eye or chest every time. Nobody saw her at the archery station. She must have had this skill before she came here. We give her a 10/12 as in close range she had a much harder time and almost missed. 

Team Galactic starts to come. I pity Cyrus. I honestly do not want him in here. He is simply misguided. He does put on a good show with a sickle. Hits where it must every time. He is like always; emotionless. Calm. Calculating. He saw everything that was charging at him the moment it appeared. Or he would have. I saw him stumble and fall many times and I knew it was an act. I wonder why. I just stay silent and say I will pass on deciding for Cyrus. The others settle on a 6/12.  
Mars is a sobbing mess at this point and can barely control herself. We saw it growing throughout the day. She does nothing except ask how Cyrus did, and I reply that the information is confidential, and attempt to fish. She mostly failed but caught some fish in the artificial pond. We give her a 2/12.  
Saturn on the other hand performs an odd skill. It was there for a reason, but we did not expect someone's final presentation to be...knotting. His knots are good and can do whatever knots do though. Not that I know. It was Diantha's idea to add that as a station. We give him a 3/12.  
Jupiter throws javelins at targets. She's not bad. She sometimes misses but she usually makes it out. We give Jupiter a 7/12.  
Charon, just like Maxie, shows off some intelligence. He climbs a artificial tree in here and knots himself from there while naming how this tree is safer from fire than others. I realize that the knotting could be useful for that reason right there. We keep Saturn's score the same but give Charon a 5/12.

Next comes Team Plasma. Ghetsis decided to perform knife throwing. Hits it in the chest everytime, reminding me of Courtney's success with a bow, Unlike her he does it perfectly, however whatever he is wearing seriously slows him down. Herbert suggests we give them uniforms tomorrow. Caitlin says she could make them quickly, so we all agree. We also give Ghetsis a 9/12.  
Zinzolin grabs some weights and pushes them around here and there, deciding not to use the simulation. He is mostly an utter failure. We give him a 2/12.  
Colress makes a fire and explains how he can disguise the smoke with some tarp above it, and also control the fire to make it warmer. It is a smart strategy that actually seems to work so we give him a 5/12.  
N tries his best at archery but he misses most of the time. He never gives up and I notice just in the short time with us he already improves, he likely did not start the archery until later in the day. I point this out and we decide to give him a 4/12.

Finally, Team Flare comes. Lysandre performs a sword fight with the simulation. I notice against many targets his tactic fails. He is very good when it is a duel, or two-on-one. We give him a score of 5/12.  
Malva is the same deal as Lysandre, I do now recall they were dueling each other for most of their time training today. She also receives a 5/12.  
Xerosic shows off fishing skills, and he is quite impressive with how he fishes. He also somehow managed to use a fishing hook as a weapon, as he showed us. We give him a 6/12.  
The final tribute, Celosia, enters crying. She suddenly stops crying, and explains how mines work. She stutters but I understand. Red usually stutters too, though he simply has a problem with how his speech comes out. Celosia's knowledge of mines and bombs is vast. It is obvious she studied this previously, perhaps in Team Flare. She even explains how Pokéballs used to work in a similar vein. She then leaves and starts crying again. We give her a 4/12. I look over the results and notice we probably gave the earlier tributes far higher results when we were not as bored...

The day almost ends. Tomorrow the Games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was long...I enjoyed writing this chapter the most though. From Cynthia's POV I got to write about everyone. Sorry if it seemed kinda repetitive.
> 
> Next chapter probably comes tomorrow. Get ready for the action!


	5. Bloodbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Games begin. It's a bloodbath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we start the games.  
> I used a randomiser for this, mostly, so it will keep me surprised as well.  
> What are we waiting for?

**Archie's POV  
Bloodbath**

Giovanni: 10/12  
Archer: 3/12  
Ariana: 6/12  
Petrel: 1/12  
Proton: 12/12  
Archie: 4/12  
Matt: 11/12  
Shelly: 8/12  
Maxie: 5/12  
Tabitha: 8/12  
Courtney: 10/12  
Cyrus: 6/12  
Mars: 2/12  
Saturn: 3/12  
Jupiter: 7/12  
Charon: 5/12  
Ghetsis: 9/12  
Zinzolin: 2/12  
Colress: 5/12  
N: 4/12  
Lysandre: 5/12  
Malva: 5/12  
Xerosic: 6/12  
Celosia: 4/12

I memorize all the scores. Who to kill, who to watch out for. I am wearing a blue jumpsuit. I am unhappy with my 4/12, but I hope I can get at least one sponsor. My plan is to go with Matt, Maxie, Tabitha and Courtney. Shelly did not want an alliance. My heart beats so hard I can barely concentrate. Will I die within a few minutes? Or will I win this thing?   
A staff member leads me to a launchpad.  
"Do not step off for 60 seconds. You will hear a gong sound when you can leave." I ask what will happen if I step off before, and he says there are mines underneath. I get in. It starts to rise up. I will probably grab an axe or a sword, or maybe I will completely avoid this place and start running.

My launchpad starts rising up. I see the arena. I see we are in a circular pond, with our launchpads leading off into bridges towards the centre, where a strange object lies. Inside it and close to it are random supplies. I look who I am beside. A few metres away is Proton to my left, and to my right Matt. I look at Matt and see Team Magma not far to his right. Without even talking we agree that us two will swim to the centre, thank Kyogre that the centre is in a pond, and get supplies for us and Team Magma. I take note to avoid Proton. He got a 12/12.  
Everyone appears to be wearing jumpsuits suited to their team. Team Rocket has black jumpsuits, Team Magma has dull red ones.

Thirty seconds.  
Twenty seconds.  
Ten seconds. I get into a standing dive position.  
Five seconds. I am almost ready to take off already.  
I hear a gong. I dive into the water, go to the centre. Within not even ten seconds I am there. I climb up, take an axe, blue backpack, and a javelin. Matt has brass knuckles and a bow. We both dive back in the water with our supplies to the dry land (which is all forest, that appears to be the theme of this arena) and we run without even looking back. We see Maxie up ahead, I cannot see Tabitha and Courtney anywhere. He says that they are cornered and worriedly points to the Cornucopia. We watch the violence that we so narrowly missed.  
Tabitha and Courtney are with Shelly, and all three are attempting to find a way to get out of the centre but Archer and Proton are blocking them. Proton...the guy with a 12/12. I know we have to help them somehow.

Meanwhile, Zinzolin has lost his mind and is just wandering around us shivering. It is clear he has had mental trauma from something. I throw the javelin at him, probably to take him out of his own misery. At least he died quickly as a cannon quickly sounded, and I remember that Caitlin had explained that a cannon sounding means someone has died. Their heart stopped. I wince at the fact that I had killed someone, and that the first blood was drawn by me, but I just remember...he could have died much more painfully, and he isn't right in the head eitherways.  
Courtney pushes Archer into the water and manages to run away, though she has to run in the opposite direction from us for fear of Proton. I hope that she can meet our alliance later on. Tabitha runs away as well, though that Ghetsis starts wrestling with him.  
That man from Team Galactic, Cyrus, approaches Shelly and attempts to slice Proton with a sword, but he evades and somehow injures Shelly. I do not know how, it all happened far too fast. Archer gets out of the water and he runs away with Proton. I stare in horror as Tabitha gets Ghetsis off him, runs to Shelly, and carries her all the way here. Cyrus runs away.

Her wounds up close are even worse. I frantically search the backpack, wondering if we have anything in here, finding some first-aid tape. It may help the bleeding. We reassure Shelly that it will all be okay, she just needs to rest. She slips into unconsciousness but her heart is beating normally. I keep my hand there while Tabitha applies first-aid as I look up to see what has happened.  
Matt is crying and has put on the brass knuckles. Maxie explains to us how serious the wound is.  
"The sword did not cut too deep. Proton was already running away and did not have much time to aim. It is bleeding profusely however and needs attention. Wait until the bloodbath ends at the...Cornucopia, I will call it. It looks like one. We can go back and find better material than first-aid tape". Matt seems relieved by the good news.

Over at the Cornucopia, as Maxie puts it, there are not too many people left. Many had run away and only Giovanni, Ariana, Cyrus, that boy from Team Galactic...Saturn, if I recall, and Xerosic are there. Xerosic soon runs after with fishing gear. I suddenly recall his strange obsession with fishing at the training centre. He did nothing but stay at the fishing station. I wonder why? Cyrus and Saturn are obviously in an alliance, fending off Giovanni. Ariana seems very miffed that the rest of her team ran away, and for some reason she ignores the fact Giovanni is there. She soon runs away with some random materials, probably to build a shelter. There was shelter right there. Is she right in the head? She reminds me of Zinzolin...who's body is still there...staying at the Cornucopia for no reason, then running off with useless supplies or nothing at all. Zinzolin just had nothing.

Giovanni, despite being around middle-age, has incredible strength. He appears to break Saturn's arm, or at least horribly twist it, before Cyrus catches him off guard with a sickle. Giovanni's death is swift as the cannon goes off. Cyrus and Saturn stay at the Cornucopia.   
"Well, we need something for Shelly. I will go and call a truce" I tell my alliance. Dropping the backpack and axe, I swim to the Cornucopia again. I saw how good Cyrus was with a sickle...I know I could potentially die right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two dead already. If you did not see...  
> *SPOILERS*  
> Zinzolin and Giovanni are dead, in that order.
> 
> The alliances seem to be Archie/Matt/Shelly/Maxie/Tabitha (after the end of ORAS I just had to make them allies), Archer/Proton and Cyrus/Saturn.


	6. Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni and Zinzolin died, and now everybody is all around the arena. Shelly was wounded. How will her alliance survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I did not update for days! My computer crashed on me and I am not writing chapters on my 3DS.

**Tabitha's POV  
Day 1**

We are staying near the Cornucopia. We have to treat Shelly's wound. Archie just went off to the Cornucopia to get us some medicine for her. I already searched the backpack and there is nothing there that we could use. Maxie found some plants that can absorb blood. They can help stop her bleeding.

Maxie signals me to watch Archie at the Cornucopia. Cyrus and Saturn are there. Cyrus is very good with a sickle. Saturn's arm is wounded however. Hopefully, Archie can get what we need safely. Matt is a bit further up ahead, near the Cornucopia. He will protect Archie if anything goes wrong. And I hope we can find Courtney. Then Team Aqua and Magma will be together.

I see Archie going up to Cyrus. He raises his hands to show he has no weapons, probably. Cyrus and Saturn soon leave. Archie comes back with some antiseptic. 

"Apparently those two Galactic boys made friends with Shelly at the training centre and luckily let us use some supplies he found. Nothing else was there. This can at least lessen the chance of an infection" Archie tells us. Archie applies the antiseptic and then I put the leaves back on. We just have to hope for the best.

**Shelly's POV  
Day 1**

I wake up to an immense pain in my abdomen. I fell back asleep. When I woke up again, nothing had changed but I stay awake this time. I see Maxie and Tabitha, alongside Matt and Archie beside me. I try to sit up but I can't. Maxie explains what the wound is, and how it is not serious, and how it should be healing because of a certain blood absorbing plant. Everyone seems very relieved I woke up...but I know this wound is much worse than Maxie makes it out to be.

I can't move at all without feeling immense pain. I can feel my breath shortening. I feel lightheaded. I knew I would never win this. My abilities with a weapon were nonexistant. I tell everyone that this wound is mortal.

They must accept it.

They don't.

The sun starts to set and I only feel worse.

**\---**

Dusk approaches. They tried to help me but there simply was not anything to help me with. The bleeding may have been lessened but it continues, and simply the fact that the wound cannot be infected means nothing. 

"Stop it...it is over. I can feel it. Proton cut deep and it hit something" I tell them.  
Matt and Archie start crying. I have never seen them cry. I think of all the times I had spent with them. And in Devon Corporation. Fighting Team Magma.

I look over to Tabitha and Maxie. They seem like they are holding back tears as well.  
"If one of you ends up winning...tell the family I have left that I have been thinking of them everyday since we have been abducted. My Sharpedo, Muk, Wailmer and Mightyena."

Archie tries to tell me something. I can hear parts of it but my consciousness is slipping away. It's about how we first met as children, how we started Team Aqua and then Matt came as well. It was just us three before we started hiring, and then it was just us three again after our goal failed.

It is too painful now, so I want to sleep. But before I do I think of this once again. Team Aqua and Team Magma together in an alliance. Who would've known?

**Tabitha's POV  
Night 1**

The moon is bright and shining, and the Cornucopia is glowing.

Then the cannon sounds. 

Shelley is dead. I never knew her that well but I just have to give a moment of my time for her, for Matt and Archie who are hidden away.

I hear a voice in the arena.   
"Hello everybody, this is Shauntal. Every night we will announce the unfortunate deaths that happened...you may have heard the cannons but not known who died. It's like a cliffhanger to a book, you know? You know something is about to happen but just what! Alright, sorry about that. Here are our deaths for Day 1:

24\. Zinzolin, of Team Plasma  
23\. Giovanni, of Team Rocket  
22\. Shelly, of Team Aqua

And the people who killed those three in respective order were Archie of Team Aqua, Cyrus of Team Galactic and...technically Proton of Team Rocket killed Shelly, but it was very slow. Goodnight!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how it shows relationships up there? Those will not be exactly real romance since I am horrible at writing romance.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will see the villains introduced.


End file.
